


Edward Elric the Eastern Sage and Archmage

by EEECCC



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alchemy, Edward Elric | Paracelsus, Immortal edward elric, M/M, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Professor Edward Elric, Pureblood Edward Elric, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Ron Weasley Bashing, Wizard Edward Elric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EEECCC/pseuds/EEECCC
Summary: Edward Elric ends up in Europe in the 9th Century after the promised day, having restored Alphonse's body but been trapped in another world. He soon discovers he absorbed both Hohenheim and Fathers Philosophers Stones and is now immortal. He spends the next few centuries wandering, after learning he is a wizard he get a wand and learns magic himself, later taking Nicholas Flamel as an Alchemy apprentice. After Flamel betrays him by making a Philosophers stone and flees, Ed teaches on and off at Hogwarts and Beaxbatons for the next 600 years. In the year 1992 he receives a letter from Albus Dumbledore to come to Flamels deathbed and promises his dying apprentice that he will protect the boy who lived.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Albus Dumbledore, Edward Elric & Harry Potter, Edward Elric & Nicolas Flamel (Harry Potter), Regulus Black/Edward Elric
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Edward Elric the Eastern Sage and Archmage

In a Victorian style stately manor surrounded by sculpted gardens and the countryside a young looking man with golden hair in a neat ponytail and eyes the colour of molten gold gazed out a large window framed by red silk curtains. The window in question looks out into the expansive well maintained garden it, it sits next to two other identical windows further to the left of the man they too framed by crimson silk drapes. The room the man is gazing from is his personal office which boasts three more identical windows behind his desk with the curtains drawn this time. The office sits at the corner of the main section of the manor and can be entered through two polished mahogany double doors. The walls of the room itself have the same polished mahogany wood covering their bottom half with the top painted a dark red and each of the window frames and the door frame painted an elegant white. Double candle holders are attached to the walls and the candles in them burn with a steady white flame, which doesn’t seem to deplete the wax at all. The ceiling is also painted a stark white and a large golden chandelier with the same candles as the wall firings illuminates the room. The floor is decorative white marble and upon its sits a finely made mahogany desk covered with documents, ink wells, quills, fountain pens, parchment and ancient looking tomes. Much of the walls are covered by book cases filled with similarly aged books or pieces of parchment with strange circles stuck to the wall. There are also a few moving pictures on the walls and in frames on the desk, the desk also has some nick nacks and a paperweight or two. There is also a drinks table, a plush chaise long, a polished coffee table between two old fashioned sofas and some tables around the side of the room. A bird perch also stands next to the desk as well as a wooden table with a record player and a large telescope. The man himself has handsome and gentle features despite the seeming weary ness in his eyes. His body is lithe but muscular and he wears black slacks, a white dove collared dress shirt, a dark blue silk waistcoat and a black elegantly fitted overcoat which reaches below just his knees. On his feet he wears a pair of knee high tight leather boots and around his collar a blue bow, with a similar one in his golden hair, there is a golden chain between his waistcoat pockets which glints in the midday sunlight.

He is broken out of his reverie by the sound of a squawking owl which proceeds to enter through his window, drop a letter on his desk and leave through the same opened window. The mans gaze moves to the letter and he takes a paper knife from his desk to open the letter with. Once he slits it open a small not slides out he unfolded the parchment and reads the note.

“Hn so Nicholas is dying, that unexpected, but why would he want to see me, we didn’t part on the best terms and I have stayed away all these years” 

Internally the man was in shock not having expected the death of his onetime apprentice for a long time to come, he was reluctant to go after Nicholas betrayed him. After Nicholas. Murdered millions of innocents for his own gain in direct defiance of everything he taught him and then proceeded to use the stone created to enrich himself and extend his own life beyond natural limits. He was disgusted at the time and the bad taste lingered on his tongue, he could hear the souls inside of him at that moment. A chorus of voices arguing, causing him a migraine after a few minutes this calmed down. He finally decided after much thought that despite his deeds Nicholas was still his apprentice and he would see what he had to say. After deciding this he read the enclosed coordinates, stood up, buttoned up his coat and placed his wand in his pocket after checking the time with a glance at his gilt pocket watch he apparated to the coordinates and was met with the sight of a medium sized cosy looking cabin.

He remembered when he first came to this world, he woke up in the middle of a clearing surrounded by oak trees after getting up checking himself over and successfully performing alchemy. He took the time to explore after a few hours walking around in the woods he found a town a short distance away. However before he began to walk towards it he finally took notice of the sounds inside him. His heart soon filled with dread as he confirmed he was now a living philosophers stone, inside him he sensed almost a million souls calling out. He collapsed soon afterwards his head filled with pain, after an hour or two he managed to stagger back onto his feet and headed for the town. 

After exploring the town he returned to the clearing, transmuted a hut with a solid stone floor and collapsed screaming about the monster he had become. Only after a few days of torment did he emerge and set to work trying to kill himself, resorting to all manner of traps but none worked. After his 102nd attempt he realised that every time he fatally injured himself one of the souls was used. After this is stopped and built a graveyard with alchemy containing 102 unmarked headstones, from that moment on he decided to live on if only to avoid killing more people. He soon discovered the wizarding community and became the famed inventor of Alchemy getting a wand and discovering he was a Pureblood wizard. He met flamel hundreds of years latter and agreed to take him on as his apprentice.


End file.
